raidenofffandomcom-20200213-history
Albus II Belthion
Albus II was the eleventh monarch of Dorio. He was known for his military prowess and charisma. Early life Albus II was born to Yorick the Replaced in 128 DR, and was trained in arms by his father until Yorick died falling from a horse. This led Albus to seek other trainers to continue his education, and he began living a somewhat nomadic lifestyle. Albus began to slip into several playboy tendencies while on the road, which would stick with him throughout much of his life. Kenkori Campaign Main article: Kenkori Campaign When Brutus Burich seized the Dorian throne in 148 DR, Albus was dispatched (in reality, exiled) to the Isthmus of Kenkor, in a position of high military command. When Vicra invaded, Albus initially had some trouble, but was quickly able to adapt to the three-pronged system. After a long struggle, Albus was able to confine the Vicran expansion to the city of Gedging, and convinced Vicra's Prince Darius Sagi to accept peace in return for the city. Albus returned in triumph to Cantingvale to find that Brutus, furious at being made a fool of, rejected the peace treaty and demanded that Albus evict the Vicrans from Gedging at once. Albus refused, and the anti-Burich tensions came to a head, leading to the slaughter of Brutus Burich and Albus' coronation. Reign Albus would go on to be the first Dorian king since Edric I to go to war against Daravia; when Steppen II was crowned in 162 DR, he launched an invasion of Dorio, leading to a prolonged war between the two empires. Albus was able to keep the economy somewhat afloat during the length of the war, although many of the schools of Dorio had to be closed temporarily. The war drew to a close in 177, and in the ensuing years Albus sought to strengthen trade and diplomacy; this included measures such as appointing Talbot Genivalt as the Lord Reverend. Albus was very popular with the peasants, due to his military strength and courage, as well as his comely appearance. Albus was also quite charismatic, and able to keep the nobles in check for the duration of his reign; in fact, the only people who really disapproved of him were scholars, as well as the Valats, who by this point were unhappy about every development in the Dorian Empire. Albus eventually died in 202 DR; disregarding doctors' advice, he continued practicing swordplay while his immune system was failing, and he took a seemingly minor cut that got infected and quickly killed him. Personal life Although Albus sired several bastards in his youth and military service, he didn't actually get married until he wedded Elba Halleran in 154 DR, shortly after his crowning. Elba was rather a frail woman, though, and after birthing Herbert II, it was recommended that she not have another child. In 186 DR, Evan Therenane (Albus' bastard by Ariana Eoline) presented himself and his situation to Albus. After a comparative medical examination, Albus was convinced that Evan was his son, and decreed that Evan would follow Herbert in the line of succession. This, of course, did not please Albus' wife, although she did admit the necessity of having a successor for Herbert. Category:Dorians Category:Belthion Family Category:Monarchs Category:Military Leaders